


Love is More Than Enough.

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After the whole universe thing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, FIHGT ME, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, HAS TO BE FLUFF, Just a cute littel fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Like, NO UNDERAGED HERE EVEN IF IT IS JUST CUTE DATING, Pidge is worry, Slight Angst?, They all older than canon, fluffy as all hell, lance is a good boy, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Pidge prepares herself for the inevitable: 'Why won't you sleep with me?'.





	Love is More Than Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ASEXUAL PRIDE I DONT CARE S L U T S

Pidge was asexual. There was no two ways about it, nothing that changed this fact. She was asexual, and that was that. 

She had one relationship in the past, with a jackass who refused to accept this simple fact. It not like she was disgusted with sex, she just... wasn' interested in it, and never saw it as something she could see herself doing. The Jackass refused to accept this, and Pidge broke it off, ASAP. 

Then they went to space, had to deal with imposters, and other shit, and finally, finally, Voltron wasn't needed as much. They had down time. During this time, Pidge and Lance, after a very long conversation and being locked in a closet by Hunk and Keith, finally started dating. At least, that's how everyone else said it. 

Pidge was, to say the least, terrified. She knew that the others had a faint knowledge of her sexuality after all the ace jokes she made around them and knew that they didn't seem to care, with all the jokes about their own sexuality they made. Still, she feared that the connection hadn't been made, that she was mistaken, and eventually Lance would ask something about why she always avoiding more sexual things with him. 

But, even through the months, and after months turned into nearly a flip-dicking year, Pidge still had nothing from him. Just his normal, cuddly, loving self. As much as Pidge loved it, she got more and more anxious that he'd end up asking the fateful question that would destroy them, and leave them awkwardly floating around in space, waiting for them to get back to Earth to never see each other again. 

'Why won't you sleep with me?' 

Even now, as they curled together on the couch, Lance's arm around her shoulders, and some stupid alien rom-com playing on the TV, Pidge was... tense to say the least. Lance had one hand in her hair, just absently playing with it, and the other on the small of her back, rubbing small circles there. She just... didn't want to do anything to disappoint this man, someone she had had a crush on since the Garrison and had come to love dearly. 

"Paloma? What's wrong?" Shit, he noticed. Quick, say something, anything but what-

"I'm scared because you might ask why you might wonder why we never do anything sexual and the reason could easily ruin our relationship and I don't want that to ever happen, but I'm still scared about it." FUCKING HELL KATIE, WHY ARE YOU THIS WAY?

Lance fell silent. staring at her for a moment, and Pidge panicked. He was gonna break up with her, and it was gonna be awkward and they'd never get to form Voltron again because the awkwardness and nothing was gonna be okay ag-

"Pidge, Paloma... Katie, hun, It's okay." Pidge didn't realize she was hyperventilating until she stopped breathing altogether. 

"W-what?" Pidge looked up at Lance, the poor worried boy, still holding onto her, his eyes wide. 

"It's okay, Katie, I know you're asexual, I'd never do something you weren't comfortable with. I care so much about you, and I could never do something like that to you. It worries me to even think you would think I would. I love you enough to never even think about it. It more than enough for me to just be able to sit here and hold onto you." Lance smiled, a small soft one that he seemed to reserve for her only. Pidge stared for a moment, and during that time, the smile dropped slowly. However, before he could say anything, Pidge kissed him quickly, grinning slightly. 

"You have no idea... how long I've waited... for you to call me Katie... so few people do... and I love you so much." she smiled at him widely, then snuggled close to him, wrapping her arms more securely around him. Lance grinned slightly, closing his eyes. 

"Love you too, Katie."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SHORT AND BULLSHIT, YOU'RE WELCOME
> 
> Also, Paloma means pigeon in spanish. Cause thats cute.


End file.
